


Deke Shaw’s Company

by TheManOutOfTimeAndQuake



Series: Daisy and Sousa - Bumping Lemons [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Caught, Dirty Talk, F/M, Post-Finale, Sex, Smut, Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManOutOfTimeAndQuake/pseuds/TheManOutOfTimeAndQuake
Summary: Since Deke has been left behind in the past, Daisy, Sousa, and Mack have to clear out his building.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson & Daniel Sousa, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Daisy and Sousa - Bumping Lemons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921981
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Waking up

**Author's Note:**

> Just like the last one I literally have no idea why this. I wrote this for fun. Sorry in advance for bad grammar and stuff. I am horrible at grammar and I am not a writer. This just a bunch of quick stories I wrote in my free time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Sousa wake up and meet with team to about S.H.I.E.L.D.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have sort of have to read part 1 to understand the very beginning.

Daisy and Sousa slept through the night not even knowing what time they slept or how long they had sex for last night, but all Daisy knew was that they had fun connecting. Soon someone knocked on her door. “Daisy you in there, wake up we need you in the control room” It was Coulson. Daisy was still tired from the previous night and didn’t know what to say. She had forgotten that she slept with Sousa dick in her, but she didn’t notice of the bat. “Yeah, come in” Daisy said with her eyes still closed and Sousa still in her. Sousa was still fast asleep not noticing the knocks on the door. Coulson opened the door walked to notice a bunch of clothes on the floor and he looked up to see Daisy lying down asleep next to Sousa. He was shocked to see his ‘daughter’ sleeping with a man he looked up too. He knew Daisy and Sousa had a thing, but he didn’t know they’ll have sex that quickly.

“What. The. Bloody. Hell!” he said in shock waking and startling Daisy up and she quickly pulled off of Daniel’s dick, which woke him up, and quickly hid under the sheets to hide the fact they were naked. Both Daisy and Sousa looked at each other surprised and were hiding under the blanket with their heads sticking out. Coulson stood there for 30 seconds shocked to see them like this. “Um, Coulson I though you left and won’t be coming back.” Said Daisy still panicking. “You thought I was going to leave all of you guys with a small goodbye. Everyone waiting for you two so quickly get dressed.” Coulson turned around and walked outside and shut the door to give them some privacy.

Daisy quickly got up to look for her clothes in her closet. Sousa admired her a second before getting up and started to look for his stuff. Daisy was thankful this was her room because she left all her stuff in there finding fresh clothes and started to put them on. Sousa had to grab the clothes he had been wearing since the 1980s. They both got dress and they walked towards each other. “Sorry for scaring you just then. I wasn’t meant to pull off that hard.” She said looking at his face as he buttoned his shirt back up. “It’s all good. Anyway, I enjoyed having my dick inside you as we slept.” He leaned into kiss and gave her a big kiss before they both walked out of her room seeing Coulson waiting for them outside.

It was awkward for Daisy because she just witnessed her father figure walk into both of them naked in bed and she quickly tried to change the topic. “So, I thought that whole time travel thing was our last mission together.” She asked Coulson. “Yeah it was, but now we need to decide what to do with S.H.I.E.L.D.” Coulson said as all three of them walked into the control and witnessed everyone crowding around FitzSimmons’ child. Daisy ran up to Simmons and gave her a big hug congratulation her child before leaning down to say hello to Alya. Sousa was amazed and introduced himself to Fitz due to them never officially meeting yet.

They all crowded around and FitzSimmons explained that they we going to officially retire from S.H.I.E.L.D. May also said she wanted to switch professions and work as a teacher at the academy. Yo-yo, Mack, Daisy, Sousa, Piper, Flint, and Kora all said they wanted to continue in S.H.I.E.L.D. Then everyone looked at Coulson asking what he was going to do. Coulson explained how he wanted to travel the world for now and would decide later on what to do. Before they all left, Piper told FitzSimmons what she wanted after Simmons promised to give her anything.

Soon they all bided their official goodbyes for now and promised to call each other once in a while. FitzSimmons took Alya to a Quinjet where they left to live a life together. Yo-yo and Piper took Flint and Kora to help them become official S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents and Coulson left and took a spare Quinjet. That left Mack, Daisy, and Sousa. “Guess that leaves both of you. I need both of your help. Deke has a company and we need to clean that place up.” Mack said and they sat there remembering that they will never see him again. “Yeah sure whatever you need.” Daisy said as both her and Sousa left the control room to clean up and gets some better clothes. They soon took off in the Zephry to Deke’s company location.


	2. Remorath Rumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Sousa discovers Deke's video game.

All three of them arrived at the location and Sousa was amazed at the style of buildings in the 21st century. They walked inside and the building was clean because technicality they were only there a couple weeks ago due to all the time travel stuff. Deke moved his employees to work at lighthouse, but they were quickly evacuated with S.H.I.E.L.D. when the chronicoms invade the lighthouse.

“I think Deke managed to clear out most of his things and moved it to the lighthouse. But anything left in here has to be moved out.” Mack explained they moved inside the building while Mack cover the ground floor and Daisy and Sousa moved upstairs to move stuff. they were walking around when they came across a door with sign ‘DO NOT ENTER’ and a lock on it. Daisy walked up to the door quaking it open and they walked inside. “Well, Deke’s not around anymore. Let’s check this out.” She said in a sad voice. “Well then. Ladies first.” Indicating for Daisy to go inside first. They entered the room which stored Deke’s game Remorath Rumble. Daisy walked up to the computer turning it on and Sousa walked into the middle where you would play the game.

Daisy remembered Mack mentioning about Deke’s video game before so looked for it on the computer. “Remotath Rumble. Hmm that sounds like a game.” Daisy said clicking on the app. The app opened up and Daisy pressed the play button and in a matter of seconds Sousa fell unconscious and fell down. Daisy panicked for a moment before she remembered that Deke had a special type of framework that he coded differently to the ones Fitz and Radcliff made. Sousa woke up in the framework and started to play the game. “Well good luck beating this level Danny Boy.” Daisy said hopping he could hear her. He died a couple time but managed to beat in record breaking time beating Deke’s record and placing him on top.

Sousa noticed there was a door with a button on it and he walked up to button to press it. The door opened and a framework version of Daisy walked out and slapped Sousa in face. Sousa stared at it and realized framework Daisy had bigger boobs than normal, but he didn’t know this wasn’t the real Daisy. The real-world Daisy watched in shock realizing this is what Deke made. Mack came rushing in and he panicked when he saw Sousa lying on the floor and Daisy using the computer. Mack ran up to Daisy and looked at the computer hoping he can stop it before they got to this part, but he was too late.

“What took you so long?” Framework Daisy asked while she stared at Sousa. “Sorry Quake. This game is quite hard.” Sousa said still not realizing it wasn’t the real Daisy. They both leaned in to kiss and started to make out and hug. Daisy had a mix of emotion and she didn’t know how to react. On one hand she wanted to time travel back to Deke and kill him but on the other hand she loved how Sousa was reacting to a bunch of code. She saw Mack walk up to and the both stared in disbelief at the situation. Sousa and Framework Daisy started to hug, and Mack thought it was the end because that all he saw last time, but he quickly realized that’s not all Deke coded her to do.

Framework Daisy started to strip down reviling her boobs and Sousa was amazed and started to touch and play with them while they kissed. Sousa then pulled away to strip his clothes off. Framework Daisy adjusted to Sousa behaviour and took her pants and panties off. Sousa then picked her up and a put her against the wall while she wrapped her legs around his ass and Sousa proceeded to insert his dick into her pussy. “Ah. Daisy. It’s only been a couple hours since we’ve had sex.” Sousa said pushing deeper and deeper into her. He wanted to do it quickly so then can quickly get to work before Mack realized they were playing other than working. Little did he know Mack and the real Daisy was watching him.

Sousa fucked her really hard and then it happened. He cummed into her and he pulled out watching cum drip out of Framework Daisy’s pussy. This Daisy was different and didn’t use her powers when having sex due to Deke’s lack of knowledge on the real Daisy’s sex life. On the other side Mack and real Daisy watched Sousa fuck her in disbelief. Mack had enough and shut off the game waking Sousa up. Daisy didn’t mind watching Sousa have sex with another version of her but eventually snapped back into reality and ran over to Sousa to help him up. “Oh, hey. You enjoyed that?” Sousa asked Daisy. “We saw everything but that wasn’t the real me. That was just a bunch of code that looked like me.” Daisy said staring at him. Sousa was in shock and look around a room and realized that Mack was also there. Sousa looked at Daisy in confusion and Daisy just smiled back at him.


	3. Bathroom Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy bring Sousa to the bathroom to "clean up"

“Wait, What?” Sousa said confused on what they were talking about it but still amused on what he did with Daisy real or not. “Don’t worry about it. It’s called the framework. we’ll pack this up.” Mack said and Daisy helped Sousa up and helped him to a bathroom, but not to clean up. Sousa had sex in the framework so his body in the real world wasn’t dirty or anything and he was confused on why Daisy was bringing him to the bathroom. “Why are you bringing me to the bathroom. I cummed in the framework, as you guys called it. I don’t need to clean up.” Sousa said confused looking at Daisy. “Not for you to clean up. You’ll see when we get there.” Daisy said with a small smirk on her face. Sousa didn’t get what she was talking about and followed her to the bathroom.

The reach the bathroom room doors and Sousa spoke. “Ok, I’ll go in and use the toilet and clean and you wait out here.” Sousa said walking towards the door and slightly opening it before noticing Daisy grabbing his hand. “I’m coming with you. I want you to do the same thing you did the other me.” Daisy said pushing him into the bathroom, closing the door locking it in the process and they started to make out. They were in the men’s bathroom and Sousa was a little worried that Mack might walk in on them and them having sex, but he didn’t really care and all he cared about was Daisy.

They stopped making out for a moment to take their clothes off and they were both happy to see each other naked again. They stopped for a moment and smiled at each other before they went back to making out. Sousa quickly grabbed Daisy’s tits and started to play with them unleashing a moan from Daisy. Sousa pulled away and told Daisy “Remember Daisy. It’s Daniel.” And leaned back to kiss her. “I know that. Danny Boy.” She said breaking their kiss again and she began to jerk him off, and Sousa let off a moan. This time while jerking him off she didn’t use her powers to prevent the building from shaking and cause any suspicions to Mack who was also in the building. In response to Daisy jerking him off, Sousa looked down and decided to play with pussy, and she let off a moan and put her head back closing her eyes.

“Try--. Not--. To--. Cum--. Yet--.” Daisy said not being to let any words out. “I won’t. We still need to have fun inside each other again.” Sousa said inserting a finger inside her and he looked at her face to see her open her mouth, letting out a huge moan. Sousa went faster when she decided to jerk him off faster. They we both enjoying the moment when there was a knock on the door and the both stopped and look each other surprised. They stayed super quiet and they heard Mack talking to himself “Guess they locked the all doors before they left for lighthouse.” And he walked to look for some keys to the bathroom.

“Phew. We should fuck in the stalls.” Sousa said removing his finger from Daisy’s pussy and grabbed her hand and locked them self in a stall. “Now fuck like you did with framework version of me. Against the wall. Please Danny Boy.” Daisy said staring into his eyes and started to tease him by rubbing her pussy on his dick being careful not to insert it yet. Sousa without hesitation picked her up against the wall quickly inserting his dick inside her pussy and getting a loud moan from Daisy as she wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her heel into his ass. He started trusting slowly into her just like he did with the framework Daisy.

Daisy moved her hips around to get better angle for Sousa to fuck her at. Sousa trusted up into her and Daisy started to bounce in sync with Sousa. “Ah, Daniel, Ah!” Daisy screamed and began to quake a little. She moved her hand Infront of Sousa dick and slowly started to Quake him while he fucked her harder. Daisy was careful with her powers and directed it only on Sousa. “If I’m going to cum you have to cum too.” Sousa said and grabbed her other hand and put it in front of her pussy. Daisy got what he was saying, and she started to Quake herself while quaking Sousa and watched him fuck her. Daisy kept on moving and while she Quaked, and she started to feel and orgasm coming and decided to add power to her quaking. Sousa felt the room beginning to shake and watched Daisy as she let out another big orgasm all over his dick. Daisy stopped quaking and fell down putting her head on his chest and let Sousa finish off and cum inside her. “Daisy! Are you ready? I’m about to ah--.” And Sousa reached his climax. He had stopped moving and stood there and left Daisy to sit on his dick, flooding her pussy with his cum and started he calmed down. Daisy was tired from all the quaking and moving and nearly fell asleep on him before hearing the bathroom door unlock.


	4. Getting caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mack walks in on Daisy and Sousa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small chapter.

Mack found a key and unlocked the door. He opened the door and was surprised to see the floor covered in both Daisy and Sousa’s clothes and came to the realization that they locked the door to have sex. Sousa quickly lifted Daisy off his dick and placed her down on the toilet where she sat down and lifted her legs up, so it only seemed one person was in the stall. Sousa kissed her and he slowly opened the stall door. He walked outside, covering his dick with his hand and saw he saw Mack looking down at the clothes and quickly try and come up with a cover story. “I was using the showers to clean up after what happened and then I went to use the toilet.” Sousa said with a shaky voice and bent down to look for his clothes. 

Mack knew what actually happened and played along with Sousa. “Oh yeah, sorry. Of course, get dressed I’ll continue to move stuff out of the building.” Mack said turning around and leaving both Daisy and Sousa alone. Hearing the door close Daisy ran out of the stall and quickly started find and put on her clothes. Sousa had already put his underwear on and found Daisy’s bra and panties. He sniffed it in front of Daisy before throwing it her and a smile grew on both of their face trying so hard not to laugh while she found and pulled up her pants up. Eventually they managed to get dressed and both went out the door together

“That was fun.” Daisy said smiling and kissing him on the cheek. “Fun, huh?” Mack said with a smile on his. Daisy and Sousa jumped back and was surprised to see that Mack was spying on them. “Ah, Mack. I thought you went back to moving things.” Sousa said with a shocked voice. “You think I don’t know. I saw both of your clothes on the floor and both of you were gone for like 20 minutes.” Mack said trying so hard not to laugh. Both Sousa and Daisy remained silent. Mack broke the silence and said “Well I’m going to head for lunch. You two have to stay and clear this place up. You two already used your lunch break to have sex in the bathroom.” Mack said and walked away leaving the building. Daisy and Sousa blushed and gave each other a quick kiss. They started moving things and when Mack got back things started to speed up and they managed to clean the building out leaving nothing behind. They had a quick convocation with Mack asking that he keep their secret and Mack agreed.


End file.
